


Living In A Lonely World

by SuperTempNoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTempNoble/pseuds/SuperTempNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two women didn't know it, but soon they would become everything to each other, brought together by their lonely hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Donna fic and my first cross-over. Please be nice. Oh and I don't own either show or profit from this work of fiction.
> 
> Also a special thanks to 13pens on fanfiction.net for being my super awesome beta for this fic. Love you girl.

The voices echoed in her head. "We're going home. Back to the enchanted forest." It had been six months since Regina had seen her son, longer than that since he had wanted to see her. Packing her bags had been easier than she thought. She had left a note for him in her place, the diner, any place she could think of that he might go looking for her….if he ever came back. This was her time to do something for herself.

The eight and a half hour flight took a lot out of her but she had finally made it. Looking around she realized what an impulse it was, getting on a plane and flying to the one place she read about, dreamed about all those years with no real plan to do anything whatsoever once she got there… But it felt right, like it was what she was supposed to be doing with her life now that she was alone.

Stepping out of the airport she smiled. Her first step to healing. She had taken the first step, that's all she needed. The confidence to take it and move on, get away from Storybrooke and… well to London. She breathed in the air, new air, somehow different than the air back home. The taste of freedom was bittersweet in her opinion. Losing her son, but gaining her life. Maybe it was for the best, Henry hadn't been hers for a very long time. He had become one of them, despising her, turning against her in the end. Leaving her stranded in this world while returning to their old one. She was the only one left, all alone. London was her chance at a new start.

Five months later she found herself wishing her start would come soon. It wasn't as if her life was horrible. She had a great flat overlooking a beautiful park (took a bit of magic to get), a well paying job. Granted, she wasn't the mayor or anything, but she was head secretary at Trinity Publications and that was something to be commended on….until she realized all the other workers hated her. Really, her life hadn't changed that much from Storybrooke. She was alone, no friends, no family and nothing but work. He hadn't called or texted, not even snail mail. She truly was alone in the world.

—-

Across the office was another lonely woman. A woman who, by all accounts, shouldn't have been alive. The ginger haired woman had been through so much, not that she remembered of course. It was her curse, destined to believe she was nothing, no one important.

Something in her heart told her she had once been destined for something better, not that she believed it. Nothing in her life had told her it was possible for her to become something more.

Her granddad was always promising there were bigger and better things out there in the world for her.

"Don't be so daft, my place is here with you and mum of course."

"Oh Donna…" Wilfred knew things, her time with the doctor was his secret to keep from her, but days like this it was hard. He saw her struggling with her choices, with her worth. It tore him up inside.

A few years went by, Donna finally accepted her fate. Nothing more than a temp. That was until she finally got a stable job at Trinity Publications. It was weird though, she never put in an application for the job. It was as if something wanted her to be there. Fate as it were.

A proper desk job was what she got, under the watch of a rueful woman….but one that seemed to be looking for something in the world. Something else to be had.

The two women didn't know it, but soon they would become everything to each other, brought together by their lonely hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women didn't know it, but soon they would become everything to each other, brought together by their lonely hearts.

Donna sat by the window watching London's slate be cleared. The rain brought a certain atmosphere to the city, though the people were used to it by now. For Donna it brought sadness, something she couldn't put her finger on. Some uncontrollable contempt for the rain that washed away secrets and lies and regret of things past.

Another woman sat at a bigger window, watching the rain come down as well. To Regina it was her tears, those she hardly ever shed. Tears for her son, love lost, innocence she would never get back...Things she never talked about. She sighed and ran a hand through her short locks, getting up to get a closer look at the city. Lately it seemed that no one understood Regina. Not her employees...well she had no friends, it seemed that even strangers on the street were judging her, as if they knew all the damage she had done in her past life. But she was different now. As she watched the rain fall on the city, she heard a knock on her door. Another employee, another problem.

Walking back to her office, the former mayor noticed the woman sitting at the window. Approaching her, she was ready to rip into the woman. Before she could, Donna turned around, clearly startled. "Regina...Miss Mills, you startled me." A bright smile adorned her face as she looked at the shorter woman. It was the first genuine smile Regina had seen in a while. It took her by surprise as she mumbled a soft, "Sorry dear." Donna shrugged and moved her bangs from her face. "It's a beautiful day outside... I mean the rain is so cleansing."

Regina glanced out the window again, as if something had magically changed the scenery. Of course it was the same dreary day she had observed in her own office. "I suppose so. Although I've never been one for rain." So the woman was looking out the window. It wasn't that big a deal. She turned back to Donna, smiling slightly. She had decided to go back to her office. Or at least that was the plan until everyone started making plans for that night...without including either woman. Donna shot her a look before burying her face back in her paperwork.

Donna was used to the behavior of her colleagues. It really was nothing new to her. Every weekend it was the same, time after time. It had been one of the reasons she left her husband. The man had started off loving her, nothing could have been better...until he stopped. It wasn't anyone's fault, they just fell out of love. Donna wondered if she ever loved him or just the idea of him.

Who was the perfect man for her? He existed in her dreams of course. Stunning, hardly talked, their children...Had that all been a dream though? She felt as if she had met him before. Though she couldn't have. Somewhere, sometime, this man existed.

Regina felt the air rush out of her lungs. This was Storybrooke all over. She was used to it, but the poor woman standing next to her? No one deserved to suffer her fate. "Miss Noble, if you would follow me into my office?" Regina didn't know why she was being so nice. She barely knew the woman working for her.

No, that was a lie. She knew exactly why she was helping. Because of Emma Swan. It had been Emma who finally invited her to Granny's Diner, Emma who allowed her to be part of the celebration, even if it had almost resulted in a stabbing by that depressing dwarf and she ended up sitting alone... At least she got to see her son, see a genuine smile from him for even a second, one that she hadn't seen in a while.

She was brought back to the present with Donna standing up. The ginger woman looked at the other workers before making her way to Regina's office. The dark haired woman followed, watching Donna's ass...well where had that come from? It was nice, that was for sure. She mentally slapped herself. This was one, not appropriate and two, never going to happen.

Ahead of her, Donna had stopped to help pick up scattered papers one of her imbecile colleagues had dropped, making room for Regina to promptly step over them and into her office. She on the edge of her desk, watching out the door.

Donna got up, quickly walking into Regina's office. She shut the door, turning to face the superior woman. Regina didn't know why she did, but she found herself launching off her desk, her lips instantly on the ginger's. Both women fell against the door with a soft thud. In a moment's decision, Donna's hands wrapped around Regina's waist, holding their bodies close together. Lips and teeth smashed together in a fervent race for something more.

Regina pulled back, panting slightly. "I'm... I'm so sorry Miss Noble." Donna smiled and ran a hand through her ginger locks. "Please, after that you can call me Donna." She reached out for Regina, moving to slide a lock of hair from the other woman's face. "Donna..." Regina breathed out softly, leaning into her touch. It had been so long since someone had made her feel special like that.

"Would you like to get a drink with me?"


End file.
